The First Time
by jenny crum
Summary: what happens when the first time Derek meets one bubbly Penelope Garcia and falls in love with her, does she feel the same, will they spend the rest of their lives together or be doomed to lives alone?, I hope you enjoy this little 6 shot story
1. Chapter 1

The First Time-Ch 1

It was Halloween night, the first time he saw her and she was beautiful, she was dressed as vampire and she definitely was able to fill out the bus of her costume. He licked his lips as he watched her dancing with her girlfriends in the middle of the dance floor. He put his drink down and started making his way toward her, he had to have her, had to dance with her and feel her body against his.

The closer he got the more his body was throbbing to be with her, her curves, ohhhh those perfect curves made him want to drop to his knees and thank the person that made her costume. He was only a few feet from her when fate would stop him and fate this time would be the brunette he danced with last night, a brunette named April.

April lickehd her lips and said, "Happy Halloween handsome, care to trip the light fantastic with me"?, he said, "sorry April not tonight" and he tried to get around her but she was fast, to fast and he was quickly pulled into her arms. He looked over his shoulder and saw her dancing again, this time with a man dressed as a pirate, he growled and tried again to pull away from the woman in his arms.

April said, "Derekkkkkk where are you going"?, he said, "sorry April another night, right now I have some things to do" and she watched as he turned around and headed toward a crowd of women across the bar. He smiled as he got within touching distance of the vision in black that was standing before him, just as he was getting ready to introduce himself another song started and she was pulled back into her circle of costume clad women.

He walked back across to the bar and downed half of a beer and then glanced over his shoulder and saw that she was leaving, he smiled and said, "see ya next time Tony", the man nodded his head and said, "next time Derek" as he watched the determined man walk across the bar. The beautiful blonde headed out of his sight and toward the bathrooms.

He grabbed his coat and stood there watching and waiting for her, his goddess, his vision in black to come out, finally after a few minutes she walked out and he walked over and said, "hey sweetness, wanna dance or maybe grab a drink"?, the woman ran her finger up his chest and said, "maybe next time sugar this vixen has other plans".

Derek pulled her into his arms and leaned down and whispered, "I find you so so attractive and their is nothing I want more than to see what you look like with your dress puddled at your feet". The woman grinned and said, "I'm intrigued for sure my chocolate Adonis but sadly this oracle has other plans, maybe next time" and pulled away from him and headed toward the door.

Not giving up he followed the buxom goddess outside and said, "please woman come home with me and let me love you the way you deserve", she giggled and said, "sorry my vision but tonight I have plans, who knows maybe we'll see each other again" and he watched as she climbed into the passenger side of a car filled with the women she had been dancing with inside the bar.

The car pulled away from the curb but stopped and he smiled as the window rolled down, the beautiful woman stuck her head out the window and said, "the names Penelope Garcia", he walked over and said, "Morgan, Derek Morgan". Penelope smiled and said, "we'll see each other again handsome and that's a promise" as the car once again pulled away from the curb.

Derek couldn't help but smile as he said, "ohhhh we will baby girl, we definitely will" and with a sigh he turned and climbed into his truck and pulled away from the curb and headed home, alone to dream of the goddess that totally made his night.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Time-Ch 2

It was now Thanksgiving evening and as he was heading over to his mom and step fathers house for dinner he thought her saw her, he stopped his truck and jumped out. He headed inside and smiled as he saw the amazing body he'd seen the month before at the bar, he would know her anywhere, with out without the black wig she was wearing that night.

There standing before him was the beautiful Penelope Garcia, she was a beautiful blonde and she was looking just as beautiful as ever, she was walking through the store picking up a few items. The longer he watched her the more he wanted her, she was so beautiful and he couldn't help but wonder if her heart already belonged to another.

He followed her through the store, he watched as she picked up some fresh fruit, she then headed to the chips and dip, she then picked up some ice cream and she grinned and said, "it's Thanksgiving and you have a few minutes to grab this stuff before you are heading out of town with your friends but where are you, you my friend are here in the middle of this supermarket talking to yourself".

Derek stepped forward and said, "Penelopeeeee Garciaaaaa as I live and breathe", she smiled and said, "sorry handsome but you have me at a loss, do I know you"?, he stalked toward her like a lion stalking his prey and said, "oh yes you do my little vixen". Penelope smiled and said, "I'm sorry but" and he said, "don't even try to lie to me and say you don't remember me because we both know that's not true".

Penelope smiled and said, "of course I remember you stud but sadly again I don't have the time, my friends are picking me up and we're heading out of town for turkey day", Derek said, "oh please come with me, I'm heading to my moms place for dinner and then we could head back to my place for some dessert".She grinned and said, "I'd love to but my friends are probably outside waiting on me right now".

Derek leaned down and whispered, "I promise you that if you come with me that I'll soooo make it worth your wild", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't doubt that a bit sugar and if I had the time I would but I don't". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I think I can change your mind", she opened her mouth to speak and her friend Charity said, "P come on we're going to be lateeeee".

Penelope said, "I'm coming Charity, I'm coming", Penelopes friend smiled and said, "you look familiar don't I know you"?, Derek said, "yes mam you do, I'm the man from the bar at Halloween", Charity smiled and said, "ahhhh yes the stud from the bar". Derek grinned and said, "I was just trying to talk baby girl here in to coming with me", Charity said, "sorry handsome but she's spoken for tonight, well for the weekend actually".

Derek said, "I just know that if I could have a few minutes I'd have you like putty in my hands", Penelope said, "I don't doubt it handsome but these plans were made months ago", Derek said, "can I at least have your number"?, she said, "let me see your phone". He handed her his cell and smiled as she put her information into his cell.

She then handed it back to him and said, "call me" and Penelope and Charity both walked away and Derek smiled and said, "count on it goddess, count on it" by the time he got to the front of the store Penelope and Charity were climbing into the same car from last time. Penelope smiled and said, "Happy Thanksgiving Derek", he winked at her and said, "Happy Thanksgiving to you to Penelope" as he watched the car pull away.


	3. Chapter 3

The First Time-Ch 3

Derek and Penelope talked on the phone and skyped off and on all weekend, they were falling hard and fast for each other and they'd never even gone out on a date yet". The plan was for them to get together when Penelope got home from her Thanksgiving weekend with her friends but sadly their mutual plans had to be changed.

Derek was all excited about finally getting to spend some time face to face with Penelope and just as he was making plans JJ called and told him that the team was leaving on a case, he blew out a deep breath as he dialed her number and after a few rings he heard, "hiya handsome". Derek said, "hi goddess, I've got some bad news for you".

Penelope said, "that doesn't sound good, what's up"?, Derek said, "I just got a call from JJ and it seems we're heading out on a case", Penelope said, "how long will you be gone"?, Derek said, "it's hard to tell". Penelope said, "well I'll be waiting here with bells on", Derek grinned and said, "jingle bells"?, she said, "be careful handsome and please call me if you can".

Derek said, "I will baby girl and be good", she laughed and said, "now where's the fun in that", after the call ended Penelope sighed as she pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head back against her huge couch. She blew out a deep breath and said, "soon my love, soon and when you get home I have a few surprises for you" as she grabbed the remote and turned the tv and started flipping through the channels.

The team had to be out of town for almost 3 1/2 weeks, by the time they got home it was late in the night on the 23rd, Derek had sent Penelope a text letting her know that he was home and really wanted to see her. She quickly responded to let him know that she was on the way and that she had a few surprises for him.

Derek was exhausted but couldn't wait to see Penelope, sure they'd been talking and skyping but it wasn't the same thing as being able to hug and kiss her any time he wanted to and that was exactly what he wanted to do. He had just opened a bottle of beer and downed half of it when he heard a knock at his door, he smiled and put the beer down as he walked across the living

When he opened the door he smiled when he saw Penelope standing there, he stepped aside and said, "come in sweetness, come in", she walked past him and said, "I've missed you handsome". Derek said, "and I've missed you to baby girl" as he pulled her into his arms, he inhaled her amazing perfume and said, "you smell amazingggggg sweetness".

She smiled at him and said, "and might I say so do you and you feel soooooooo good" as she hugged him tighter", he pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "I really want to kiss you now". Penelope said, "I want that to handsome, more than you'll ever know", he caressed her face and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, she quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for what seemed like hours before they pulled apart gasping for air, she rested her forehead against his and said, "I have a few surprises for you", he said, "you do huh"?, she nodded her head as she gently pushed him down on the couch. She pulled out her ipod and said, "I hope you enjoy this angel fish" as she pulled up the song she was hunting for, she said, "I know tonight has been a long time coming butttttt we're here now so I say let the good times rolllllll" as she tapped the song she wanted and walked over and stood in front of Derek.

Standing in front of him was Penelope in her coat, she kicked off her shoes and started singing the words to all I want for Christmas is you", Derek bit down on his bottom lip and smiled as he watched her loosen the belt on the coat. It fell to the floor leaving her standing there in nothing but a red sash that said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS", Derek smiled and stood up and said, "Merry Christmas to you to baby girl" as he crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "do you like your first surprise"?, he nodded his head and said, "I love it and baby girl", she said, "yes handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you". Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and jumped into his arms instantly wrapping her legs snuggly around his waist.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you to Derek", he kissed her lips gently at first and then that kiss led to another and another and she pulled away breathlessly and said,e "make love to me Derek, make me yours". He smiled and said, "your wish is my command" as they started taking the stairs two at a time as they climbed their way toward paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

The First Time-Ch 4

When they walked into Dereks bedroom he carried her over to the bed and put her down, she said, "we have a slight problem here", Derek kissed her lips and said, "problem, what problem sweetness"?, she said, "I'm naked and you still have clothes on". Derek said, "well allow me to change that" and the clothes he had left on was pulled from his body and puddled at his feet in the floor, all except his boxers, she wane ted to take them off herself.h

Penelope put her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and ever so slowly slid them down over his hips, as his erection sprang free she licked her lips and said, "Merry Christmas to me". Derek kissed her lips passionately and laid back on the bed taking her with him, when they pulled apart Derek said, "I'm going to make sure that we both have a very Merry Christmas baby girl" as he flopped them over so that he was on top.

She opened her legs and said, "make me yours hotstuff, make me scream your name", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhh you will sweetness, you will" as he started sliding inside her inch by inch. When he was fully inside her he stilled, allowing her time to adjust to his girth, when she was ready she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and wiggled her butt.

Derek started slowly sliding in and out of her earning moans of pleasure, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss, as his tongue slide inside her mouth she instantly responded. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, Derek said, "woman you are driving me wild', she winked at him and said, "and we've only just started".

She rolled them over and straddled his waist without losing the connection, his hands went automatically to her perfect breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as he tweaked her nipples. The feel of his fingers on her nipples sent a sensation through her entire body, seconds later Dereks lips were on first her left nipple and then the right one as he paid them both special attention.

Penelope put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed and started riding him hard and fast, the sensations that filled his senses were bringing him closer and closer to release. He wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved but he knew he wasn't going to last long at this pace so he rolled them over and said,"easy baby, we've got alllllll night" as he started sliding in and out of her slow and easy again.

She moaned his name in pleasure as the thrusts became harder and faster, it wasn't long before she felt her orgasm quickly coming, Derek leaned down and claimed her lips with his as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you" before rolling beside her on the bed and pulling her into his arms, she rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his stomach and said, "and I love you hotstuff".

They laid wrapped in each others arms, just enjoying the feeling of the closeness of their bodies, he had dreamed of this night since the first time he saw her on Halloween and now that he had her he was going to do everything it took to keep her there. He kissed her lips gently and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl", she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas to you to hotstuff", he gently rolled her over onto her back and slid back between her creamy thighs. Seconds later the room filled with their moans and groans filled the room as they started round 2 of many as they celebrated their love for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The First Time-Ch 5

Over the next several days Derek and Penelope were together all the time, with the team on stand down until the 5th of January they got to spend all the time they could together. Derek had asked her to move in with him on Christmas morning and she happily accepted, they then spent the next 4 or 5 days getting her stuff moved into Dereks place.

Today was December 31st and Derek and Penelope had a quiet night at home planned, Penelope was all smiles as she pulled a little black box out of her purse and opened it, she sighed and said, "tonight my love, tonight". Derek walked back into the room and said, "whatcha doing gorgeous"?, Penelope said, "just thinking about tonight handsome, that's all".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "tonight is New Years Eve soooooooo I can't wait to spend the night making love to my girl", Penelope kissed his lips ad said, "I love the way you think hotstuff". He smiled and said, "sooooo what , would you like to have to eat tonight"?, Penelope said, "pizza is fine with me", Derek said, "I like it, pizza sounds good, that way we can sit and cuddle until a few minutes till midnight".

Penelope said, "cuddling sounds good hotstuff buttttttttt how about we" and the conversation halted when Dereks cell started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw, "Reid" flashing on the ID. He grinned and said, "hey pretty boy", Reid said, "hey Morgan, me and Jayje are having a little get together tonight and wanted to know if you and your lady would like to come over"?, Derek said, "sorry pretty boy no can do, tonight we're going to spend the night together cuddled up on the couch eating pizza until time for the ball to drop".

Reid said, "okay if you're sure"?, Derek said, "we're sure but thanks for the invite", Reid said, "have a good night and Happy 'New Year", Derek said, "you to and Happy New Year to you to pretty boy, you to". When the call ended Derek turned around and said, "sorry baby that was" and his mouth flew open when he saw her on bended knee with a ring box opened and in the palm of her hand.

Derek said, "baby I" and she said, "Derek Michael Morgan I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, would you do me the honor of marrying me"?, Derek dropped to one knee and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled apart Derek said, "yes, yes baby girl, yes" and she slid the ring onto his finger and then threw her arms around his neck and said, "I love you" before crashing her lips against his in another kiss.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "I was going to propose to you tonight to", she laughed and said, "y y you were"?, he nodded his head and turned around and walked over to the desk. He opened the door and pulled out a small black box and opened it and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you marry me"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes, yes, yes" as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you" before his lips claimed hers in a fiery kiss, Derek said, "why don't we spend the rest of the evening in bed celebrating our engagement". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I love the way you think hotstuff" as he took her by the hand and led her toward the stairs that led to their bedroom.

All thoughts of the countdown went out the window as the happy couple spent the rest of the night making mad passionate love

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	6. Chapter 6

The First Time-Ch 6

Epilogue-1 Year Later

Penelope Garcia Morgan smiled happily as she looked into the eyes of her son, he was the spitting image of his father and just as adorable, Derek and Penelope had gotten married on Valentines day and it wasn't long before she discovered that she was indeed pregnant. She went into labor on Christmas Eve and had the baby a few minutes after midnight on Christmas morning.h

The newest addition to their clan Hank Spencer Morgan named after Dereks father Hank and the best little brother a man could ask for, Spencer Reid, the little family shared a family catered Christmas dinner at the hospital a few hours later when Penelope was more rested. They spent several hours laughing, eating, talking and holding the baby as they got to bond as a family with little Hank, the proud parents were currently sitting and watching tv, it was almost time for the ball to drop.

Hank was sleeping in the portable crib across from them, Penelope smiled and said, "do you remember how we celebrated New Years last year"?, Derek said, "I sure do and as I remember we were celebrating our engagement to". She nodded her head and said, "yes, yes we were" as she kissed his lips gently, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "I still can't believe that he's here and he's healthy".

Penelope said, "me either hotstuff, things have changed so much for us over the past year", Derek nodded his head and said, "for the better sweetness, for the better" as she laid her head down on his shoulder. They sat there watching tv and cuddling, they couldn't wait to see what the next year was going to present to them, they didn't know what but they knew that whatever the year threw at them they'd face it together as a family.

During the next year the family would be adding several new members, Desi would marry a new team member Luke Alvez and before the years end they would announce that they were expecting their first child. The child would be a beautiful little girl named Sienna Michelle Alvez, she was an adorable little girl and she had everybody wrapped around her little finger.

JJ and Reid welcomed another son named Michael Derek Reid, he was a surprise after a 2 week unplanned vacation, he looked just like his mommy with his daddys attitude and love for doctor who. Emily and Hotch welcomed a little girl named Sophia Marie Hotchner a few months after Michael was born, he had dark hair and eyes just like both of his parents. Sarah had started dating a man from work named Daniel Hoffman, it was obvious that they were head over heels in love with each other and that's why their engagement and marriage the following year wasn't a surprise to anybody.

Fran and Dave along with the others spoil the kids rotten and just when the family had gone almost a year without an addition Penelope and Derek announce that they were going to have another baby. That following Christmas Elania Francine Morgan was born, she was a perfect mixture of their skin colors with her mommys flair for fashion and her daddys attitude.

She, of course had everybody especially her daddy wrapped around her little finger, as the family grew with each addition came a new ornament for the family Christmas tree and now the tree at Fran and Daves was covered with beautiful ornaments. As the end of another year approached Penelope and Derek knew that they were truly blessed, blessed to have each other and their amazing family.

As Derek held his wife in his arms he sighed happily, he sighed knowing that from the first time he saw her he knew they would be together forever and now as he looked around the room at the life he has now he knew he always would.

THE END

HAPPY NEW YEAR, HAPPY 2019 EVERYBODY, I HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE FOR YA AND I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY 2018 SO AMAZING, YOU GUYS ROCK AND I LOVE YA


End file.
